Life isn't as it seems
by Molly loves chlollie
Summary: Robert, Laura and Moira were BFFs in college. They will soon find out their kids destinies would be intertwined with each other.
1. chapter 1

Title: **_Everything isn't as it seems_**

Fandom: Smallville

Characters: Moira, Gabe,Laura, Robert, Chloe, Oliver, Hal, Christopher, Clark.

Pairings: eventually Chloe/Oliver

Rating: ranging from PG-13 to NC-17

Genre: Alternate Universe

 ** _Prologue_** ** _F_** ** _all of 1983_** Moira Lane was new to Star City and was dreading her first day of college at Star City University. If only her stubborn and obnoxious brother Sam didn't get deported from Canada and caused her family to move to Star City. The city was absolutely beautiful though but it was time to take that long trek to the 8th floor for an Algebra Class first thing Monday morning. "Ugh", she hated Math.

She was dressed casually in a green camisole, a blue cardigan and a pair of denim jeans. Fairly presentable. She sidestepped the haugthy and too nerdy students because she had absolutely no intention of falling into either category. Whilst dodging she clumsily bumped into a lean muscular chest with an "oomph". As she raked her eyes up she nearly had an heart attack he was devilishly handsome. Handsome probably being an understatement. He was tall, with coffee coloured brown eyes, spiky blond hair, perky ears and a dimpled chin. She was instantaneously enchanted by him but she knew who he was, the stellar renowned playboy Robert Queen soon to be heir of Queen Industries and she was not going down that road. So she hastily said **sorry** and took off with no intentions of being another notch on Robert's bedpost or anywhere on his radar.

Little did she know life had other plans. As it turned out he had that same Algebra class and the only seat available was next to his. She grudgingly sat next to him and gave him a chance after about 5 failed conversation starters.

He was surprisingly easy to talk too despite his reputation and they became fast friends. Speculations began to surface about the new girl and the quarterback billionaire playboy but it quickly dispelled when the duo met the gorgeous Laura Cole. Although she was beautiful and head cheerleader she had a down to earth personality. Everybody liked her and she fit into the dynamic duo with ease and they were soon dubbed the "three musketeers".

Although it was a trio it felt like a duo after a while. You had to have been blind to not see the sparks between Laura and Robert. Moira didn't mind because they would make an attractive pair, two golden tanned blonds. All she had for Robert was a fleeting crush and although they tried for something more at the beginning of their friendship they soon decided that it wouldn't work and their friendship was too new and fragile already to undergo such a sudden transistion. They were way better off as best friends.

The communication started drifting between the three friends but it appeared that neither Robert nor Laura noticed since they were in their own world wind romance. Then just as suddenly Moira's mom died and Sam started distancing himself since he became a 4 star general for the United States of America. Robert and Laura were there to comfort her but it still felt lopsided because they were preoccupied with their own love story.

Star City was losing its unique and charming appeal so she figured it was best move to Metropolis. It wasn't Star City but it held its own. She got a job as an environmentalist for the Swann's Empire spearheaded by the CEO and doctor himself. Whilst working there she applied at Met U part time to complete her degree in Environmental Science. Like Robert, she bumped into Gabe, a modest goofy Luthorcorp worker a Wednesday night. He was kind and she grew to love him. Her mom always told her she grew to love her father and when its right it would fall into place.

She was right of course. Gabe and her got engaged after 6 months of dating and she couldnt have been happier. Her contact with her two friends was minimal at best then but she was informed that they were engaged too. Five months later she saw that they were expecting and she was too. It so happened that they were both having boys. Oliver Jonas Queen was born October 11th, 1989 at roughly 02:00 am and Moira called to offer her congratulations when not even half way through the catch up session she was in labour and at exactly 12:35 pm came Christopher Conner Sullivan.

Life continued as it should for both the Sullivans and Queens. Five years later the Sullivans brought into the world their beautiful beloved Chloe Anne Sullivan. The three were destined to travel a path together in the past and now they would see how destinies are intertwined for their children.


	2. 2

**_Chapter 2_**

The years were good for the Sullivans. Gabe was offered an executive promotion at Luthorcorp but the requirement was for the family to leave to a small town called Smallville, hardly a blip on the map. By this time the kids were 15 and 10 respectively. Unlike their parents, the kids were not too enthusiastic about the move especially Christopher since he had numerous close friends and a foreseeable future in athletics in Metropolis. But they didn't have much of a choice.

So here, they were mere days after the prospective promotion in a modest suburban home at the edge of the town. Atleast they were able to acquire a descent view of " ** _Crater's Laker"_**.

Christopher and Chloe are pretty much inseparable. Chloe liked to call him overprotective but he didn't see it that way. He saw it as his moral duty to look after and care for his little sister. He was tall for a 15 year old since he was 5 feet 8 inches. Like, his dad he was a brunette and well built. To anybody but Chloe he was one of the finest specimens in their vicinity and him being athletic was only a bonus. He made friends easily and often had the female population swooning. He was smart although he behaved to the contrary. He charmed every single living creature even the stupid cat he charmed into coming in the house from the rain last night.

His sister Chloe, on the other hand, is a short blonde spitfire. She has high hopes of being a free lance journalist whilst manning the CEO position of her own magazine. Her curiosity often landed her in some of the strangest predicaments and her coffee addiction especially at her pixie age needed serious intervention. They all had different personalities in the house and that was what made it a loud vivacious household cemented only on love.

They went to all of Chris's lacrosse and football games, dashingly attended all of Gabe's staff parties, helped Moira in all of her endeavours what ever they are at the moment( whether it was the Easter Hat contest or a Bake sale) and they framed all of Chloe's articles and abided by the logic of a 25 year old in a 10 year old's body. She was too smart for her own good but they loved it that way.

Regardless, of their residency they would make it work because that's what they do. Christopher was unpacking his third suitcase when a blonde blur bounded into his bedroom and pummeled him to the bed. _"Typical Chloe",_ he thought. _"Hey Chlo, what's up?"_ _"Mom said there's a bakery two blocks from here and you should take me because I'm hungry and she says she wants you there because she thinks I'm gonna get in trouble." She rolled her eyes. How much trouble can i get into at a bakery huh?"_ _" You know you just kinda jinxed it right? You always get into trouble no matter how quaint the place is. Like that time, when you went to my school game and wound up interrogating my coach about why he put me on the bench and intimidated my teammates or how about the time we went to mema's church and you challenged the priest about his beliefs in public and then called him a liar during the sermon. I have never been so mortified in my life. You don't get into trouble, you are trouble," he told her as he picked up his coat and got ready to leave._ It made no sense denying it. She was basically a trouble magnet so she just stuck her tongue out at him while he just shook his head. She ran ahead of him hailing her parents on her way to the door. _Moira mouthes "watch her" to Chris as he leisurely moved to her to collect the money. He nodded and left._ _Moira peeked through the window to see Chris holding Chloe's swinging hand as they loudly bickered on the streets. She just shook her head and maneuvered her way over to Gabe reading the newspapers._ She nudged him and he smiled _. Then she said, "how much are you betting Chris would get some scrawny girl's number and write it down in that little black book he hides in his pillowcase and Chloe being Chloe would get bored and wander off to someplace she shouldn't be, catch the scent of a story and then come home to write an article about " **the horrors of storing parmesian cheese in the freezer against storing it in a refrigerator."** Gabe snickered, " I wouldn't bet that because I know that's how it's gonna be my love." He pecked her lips and headed to work smiling at the thought of his family. They were a crazy bunch but he loved them._


	3. 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 **Queens -**the name was like royalty itself and so was the family blessed with its signature. Laura and Robert Queen were Star City's own Queen Elizabeth and Prince Phillip and then there was the brash, charismatic and attractive spawn of theirs known as Oliver Queen. Unlike other spoiled rich entitled playboys Oliver learned from a very tender age value and worth. He knew better than to judge a book by its cover and to not overuse his status to get ahead. With Queen Industries at the realm of the technological era Robert was often busy and tasked with finding the best technology has to offer and how to manipulate its misgivings. He strived to be the man his father would have wanted him to be and he did ok if he did say so himself. Besides being Star City's prominent businessman's wife Laura Queen headed her own research division at the newly renovated Star City General Hospital. They were the picture perfect couple on paper and as close to it in reality as it gets but like normal persons they had challenges like Laura's inability to conceive another child and living a public life. They survived and kept on fighting for equality and justice in whatever way they could. The shared their riches to the entire populace and was rewarded with love, admiration and adoration for their efforts.

Oliver Queen was a fascinating 15 year old. He was smart, funny, handsome and caring. He was an exact replica of Robert. He went off the beaten path like any young man struggling to find himself would for a bit. He began hanging out with the wrong set of peers (namely Geoffrey and Aldon) disregarding everything he learned from from his parents. Thankfully, the phase was very brief and the Oliver Queen his parents were proud of was back fully intact.

 _It was 4 am when Oliver glanced at the alarm clock near his bedside groaning. He reached out his long arms to slap the silly machine and pull on a pair of sweatpants. He made his way to the kitchen and saw his dad just coming through the front door drenched in sweat and browsing through a newspaper. He steathily moved to his dad and positioned his arm over his dad's shoulders and smiled broadly. Robert just quirked an eyebrow when he saw his son there. Not at all phased by his stealth. Oliver maneuvered them to the kitchen island where he proceeded to make his dad's coffee just the way he liked it._ _Robert new from the instant he saw his son what he wanted but he would never give up pure unadulterated treatment from his son. So he played the oblivious role and waited for Oliver to ask for what he wanted._ _Oliver handed the coffee to his dad then took a deep breath. "Could you please allow me to go to the Hermanston's Lodge on Friday night? You see I kinda met this girl that I'm interested in school and i want to take her to a nice restaurant. I promise you can tell Alex and Jamie to keep an eye on us the whole time. I swear I won't touch what I'm not supposed to (he smirked) and ... . I just really like her and her name's Tess. She doesn't throw herself at me like the others do and i really hope something can come from it." Oliver finally chanced a glance at his dad to see his barely restrained laughter and was completely baffled. Here he was pouring his heart out about a girl he likes and his dad finds him humorous. After about 2 minutes he asked, "what?"_ _Robert smiled he could see how completely smitten Oliver was so he said yes but under a few conditions_

 _1\. " Shift the time from Friday night to Sunday or Saturday afternoon", he said sternly. As much as he trusted his son there was no way he was allowing him to spend the night with some girl who he was pretty sure had an agenda. He couldn't put his finger on what it was probably just fatherly instinct because he just knew this girl wasn't genuine but he wasn't by no means stealing his son's thunder because heartbreak was a part of life too._

 _2\. "Dont touch any part of the girl's body besides her hand. I'm serious," he said when he saw his sons appalled expression. Oliver intervened and said I can't kiss her goodnight or tuck her hair behind her ears or something. "No", Robert deadpanned._

 _3\. And finally, "don't tell your mother about this at all. Don't tell her you spoke to me about it first or whatever just go and ask her if you can go_."

Robert tapped his dumbfounded son on his shoulder as he exited the kitchen smirk set fully in place.

Oliver was doing a perfect imitation of a gold fish with his mouth. He couldn't believe his dad did that. He smirked too as he spoke to the silence "well played dad, well played". He wanted him to go to his mother. Well he would with his charm fully intact. He spotted her in her dressing gown putting on makeup and decided to intercept her there.

 _"My dear mother, you look absolutely breathtaking this morning." Laura laughed and swatted his arm telling him to save the charm for some young girl his age._

 _"It's funny you should say that because i met a girl and i really like her but in order for me to get to know her like you did with dad i need to date her and i was wondering if you would by some miniscule chance help your son out. And did i tell you how much i love you because i really do." He pecked her on the cheek and told her she was the best._

 _He then pasted on the smile that he inherited from his dad and **damn it** she was addicted to that smile and a sucker for their charm. She was officially the weak link when it came to them no matter how strong she tried to be. "And who might this darling be that has you so twisted?" she inquired. He hesitated and mumbled something incoherently._

 _" hmmmm what did you say?"_

 _I said," ummm Lutessa Luthor". Laura's eyes nearly bulged out. "Nuh uh, hell no", you cannot trust the Luthors at all." Couldn't you find somebody else?"_

 _"But mom remember you taught me not to judge a book by its cover. She could be the furthest thing from Lionel Luthor and surprise us all." At the thought of the other man, Oliver clenched his fists, Lionel had made multiple attempts to murder his parents which were all obviously unsuccessful but he still detested his very existence._

 _After a few more compliments and the charm machine in full swing Laura finally caved and although her son was trying to be committed to some girl and wearing his heart on his sleeve she could tell that it would lead to heartache. But she couldn't protect her son from everything, he had to learn things on his own even matters of the heart. A woman and more importantly a mom knows when her child's heart is completely stolen and unfortunately this was not it._

 _She sighed and went looking for Robert and when she found him in his office hard at work she simply said "he's gonna get hurt" and left the room._

 _Turns out his parents were right Tess was just like any other Luthor. Lionel wanted Queen Industries and he used his daughter to get to Oliver so they could find a loophole to atleast tamper with their dealings. As Oliver sat solemnly on his bed with a single tear on his jaw his mom entered, cradled him and told him "it's okay and all of that was part of life. She shhh him and told him she's out there and when you and her are ready it will all fall into place."_

 _"You can tell me I told you so, you know"._

 _Laura shook her head and said she would never, he needed to make mistakes to know what he was capable of. She teased him and told him atleast she had her baby back all for herself and pecked his cheek. He shook his head and said he's not a baby anymore but just maybe he could make an exception for her because he loved her._

 _She smiled and told him sweet dreams just before she left his room and met Robert in the hall and they both nodded and embraced each other. Atleast he learned his first love lesson and came out mostly unscathed. That was definitely a plus._


	4. 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _5 Years Later_**

Oliver, Christopher and Hal were situated in Oliver's dorm at Harvard trying to mix studying with a bit of drinking. Yeah, yeah they knew that was not a good combination but they were 20 year olds. Very close to being legal. The three of them met the first day of college, hit it off right away and have remained close ever since. They partied, studied and charmed the masses together. They were the college's renowned playboys and ask any one of them they wouldn't deny it. However, they both wanted stability from a long term relationship and it would be almost impossible to get that when girls throw themselves at you and both of your hormones are on overdrive.

In the midst of answering some trivia questions Christopher's phone rang. He picked it up and when he saw the name he involuntarily smiled. It was his sister. Although Christopher moved away for college he was still very close to his sister. They talked or bantered every night and that was why when the boys saw his face they knew who it was and they started teasing him.

"Tell the lovely lovely Chlo I said hi and she looked absolutely stunning last Saturday," hollered Hal and Christopher pinned him with a sharp look as a warning.

He was a bit baffled as to why she was calling him so early since he knew she had that big prom date thing going. Her crush, Clark Kent finally made his move. The boy was weird to him, something just wasn't right but he was happy for his sis. She'd been pining for him since they were 13.

Before he got to greet her with some snark he heard sniffles. Confused and worried he called her name and the boys all looked at him curious. After a few more sniffles he heard a few incoherent words like " he left me, Lana, tornado, meteor shower and smallville". He had no clue what she waa talking about so he said, " Hey, hey, hey, hey!!! shhhhh, take a deep breath calm down and start ovee for me ok?"

He could tell she was nodding so he waited and mouthed he 'didnt know when the guys asked what's going on?'

Chloe took a deep breath and began,

" _So I went to prom with Clark because you know I really like him and when he finally asked me out I said yes although I knew he was smitten with princess lana. I think he was confused and didn't want to break my heart when he asked me to go. Anyway we turn up and we're having fun with pete and everybody and out of nowhere comes a tornado trying to rip Smallville to pieces. He ignores it and we're dancing in the ballroom then i don't know how but he hears lana crying and leaves the room. He left me there to go find her. We had a short power outage and when the lights finally came on back he's got lana practically plastered to him, kissing him by the bar where almost everybody stood."_

 _She started crying harder so Christopher whispered soothing words as he moved around the dorm looking for his keys and jacket. He waved to the guys and slammed the door shut._ _"Alright Chlo I'm a bit busy here so I'm gonna call you back in a few minutes. Clark's an idiot don't worry about him ok?"_

He hated lying to her but a big brother surprise with junk food and a jerk fest was probably what she needed. He disconnected his phone, hopped into his car and sped to Smallville. He stopped by a supermarket a few blocks away and bought a few packs of Cheetos, Doritos, Lays snacks and a bottle of Cream Soda.

He stopped infront of the school and thought about his amazing sister that definitely deserved better than this.

It wasn't that she was lacking in guys attention quite contrary. It was that she wanted that farmboy. He always played with her mind. Everytime she tried to move on he wormed his way back to her because he didn't like other guys taking an interest in his girl Friday. He was seriously going to hurt that boy.

He bounded up the stairs quickly to the auditorium. As soon as he stepped foot there he saw her at the far end of the bar drinking something which had better be non alcoholic.

He slipped into the stool next to her and asked her if the seat's taken. She didnt look up or behave like she recognized his voice because she just nodded and said, "why not everbody's doing as they please tonight".

Chris carefully pulled her out of her chair, spun her around and had to do a doubletake.

It appeared to be one of those times that he should have been home to beat the boys away with the stick. It was a bit too revealing for his taste but then again anything not reaching her elbows and ankles was revealing to him when it came to her.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing?" Her mouth gaped open when she saw Chris was actually the person that had the audacity to move her.

After opening and closing her mouth like 3 times she squealed and bear hugged him. He was having trouble breathing after a while so he tried to pry her fingers away, "Uh Chlo, I can't breathe".

"Oh God! I'm so sorry. What are you doing here? It sounded like you were at college to me and you have that big test tomorrow so what happened?"

"Actually you happened. I decided my presence is needed elsewhere and i possibly needed an excuse to hide away from calculus for a while".

"Its not that hard you just don't want to give it a chance".

He glared at her so she loosened her arms and he pullled her back and said although "Clark Kent is an ass you still have me and you can walk out of this dance with your dignity in check. He stuck out his hand to her, "How about it?"

"You want to dance with me at my prom?" He nodded and she murmured yes and stepped on his toes like when they were younger and trying to waltz. They swayed to the music laughing and after a few minutes he told her "you better learn to dance properly soon because you're killing my toes." She laughed and they stepped back.

"Alright I've had enough of this so lets go home. I'm starving."

"Yea. I'm ready to go so give me a few minutes to say bye and we'll head out."

"Ok."

It only took 5 mintues to say the farewells and they were headed home to watch a movie, eat junk and have a Clark "jerk fest".

Chris had fun despite him not suppose to be there and he got a smile out of his sister. As far as he was concerned the mission was accomplished.

Moira and Robert came into the living room when they heard the noise and sure enough the two culprits were throwing pop corn and chips in the air and attempting to catch it with their mouths whilst a movie was running. They shook their heads and went back to bed.

"Tell me again why we let her go with Clark?"

"Because she put her puppy eyes to use and she's got us wrapped around her little finger so when she asked we couldn't deny her anything."

"And why can't i go over there and hit him?"

"Because he made his choice and it wouldn't do us any good."

Two hours later Christopher picked Chloe up and tucked her in because she was out like a light. Tomorrow she might tell him he didn't have to and only kids liked to be tucked in but for right now everybody was content.

He knocked on his parents room and when they said to come in he went and chat with them about college and Chloe for a bit and then bid them bye.

Moira and Gabe glanced at each other and said they did good. Chris would take care of Chloe and he was pretty sure that wouldn't be the end to the Clark saga.


	5. 5

It was close to 11 pm when Chris returned and Hal and Oliver were still there only with Hal passed out now.

 _"Whew that was eventful."_

 _What happened that made you rush out of here so fast_ just now?" Oliver asked.

"Boy drama".

Oliver raised one curious eyebrow at that waiting for Chris to explain.

 _"Man I had no idea how girls actually felt when we played them. One minute we're telling them all they like to hear and the next we've got our tongues stuck down another girl's throat_."

 _"Huh. What are you talking about?"_

 _"Some boy named Clark broke Chlo's heart on the dance floor._ That's why you can't ever trust the closest thing to a boyscout. He asked her out and Chlo said something about a tornado, Chris shrugged. "I'm gonna check that out later because something doesn't seem right and they had a power outage and by the time the lights come on 'voila' Clark's no saint anymore. If he thought for one second that was how my sister was going to be treated he has another thing coming."

Chris picked up a beer and turned to Oliver. "How do you feel about an adventure this weekend in Smallville?"

Oliver smirked, "why do I feel that this adventure circles around a certain boyscout farmboy."

Chris just shrugged shamelessly. He was not going to lie.

"I'm all for it by the way because it's been a while since I kicked some ass."

"I'm going to bed so i can have my beauty rest for tomorrow so that atleast one of us that is me and not the paper looks absolutely dashing. Later dude."

Oliver agreed and switched off the lamp so that he could head to bed too. Tomorrow was going too be a long day.

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Chloe was having an awesome dream with a faceless man. She could tell he was chiseled and worked out a lot. It looked like he was wearing green leather and a hood. He was bending down to kiss her but an alarm blared and he took off.

Chloe abruptly jumped up but in turn knocked down the lamp. "Huh. What the hell was that and who was that?"

Anyway she didn't had time to decipher the dream or whatever it was so she lazily pulled herself up and promptly fell asleep again. The weird and unexplained would have to wait in the morning.

"Mom, I didnt mean to. I like Chloe but just as friend sometimes errrr, I dont know."

"Then why did you ask her to the dance if you were confused because you sound like your feelings for Chloe are strictly platonic . If they are you need to stop stringing her along and let her move on. She deserves that. For some strange reason even I can't understand you place Lana on a pedestal and compare other girls to her. You need to figure this out and soon because one heart is more than enough for you to break in this lifetime and regret it later."

With that she spun around and left him to his own confused thoughts. He liked Chloe but probably not as much as he should and he liked Lana probably more than he should. He was only trying to make everything right with two of the most important women in his life but in actuality he made everything worse.

"Ughhh. Why does love have to be so messy, complicated and blind?"

Martha shook her head having heard her son's sighs and mutters. Chloe would prove to be a valuable ally. She just knew it but apparently Clark refuses to trust anyone and if he continued down this path he was going to learn the hard way no trust in any type of relationship would destroy him.


	6. 6

_Beep, beep, beep._ _"Ugh, what the hell was that." As Chris turned over his eyes widened when he saw the alarm clock saying 7:45. He had an exam at 08:00 am sharp and he had to atleast be seated by 7:55. He hadn't showered or combed his hair yet and he was pretty sure Oliver and Hal were suffering the same fate._

He hurried to the bathroom while putting his phone on speaker for a three way voice call for Hal and Oliver. "Come on, pick up,pick up."

He heard a muffled "Hello" most likely from Oliver but Hal wasn't picking up.

"Time to get up dude. We need to get to class like ASAP. Hurry up and this is the only time i completely despise Hal sleeping like a log. I'm gonna check on him as soon as I'm finished, he certainly won't be boasting about or to his conquests this morning because i foresee a less than well groomed guy this morning."

Oliver chuckled as he too rushed into the bathroom. "Groomed or not we get ladies. Do you know anything really on calculus though? I hate this stupid subject. It feels

like whenever the lecturer says derivative that's my cue to zone out. When the quiz is finished you want us to check out the skirts around the 829 Labyrinth Street? They have like the hottest chicks i have ever seen."

"After a day like today definitely. I'm gonna go and check on Hal and see if we can actually reach on time because I'm pretty sure the Queen name and money can only go so far. See you in a few dude."

"Yeah, later." When the phone was disconnected Chris was all set and ready for the exam and was about to exit the door. He pounded on Hal's door which as he expected was locked and he could of swore he heard snoring from the door.

It was a good thing they decided to learn to pick locks. It could be a handy trick for instances like now. He easily slipped a pin in the lock and roughly turned the knob at the same time. The door creaked a bit and then busted open. He knew his way around his friend's room so he easily maneuvered his way to his bedroom and sure enough the snoring sound he thought he heard from outside was Hal.

When he stepped into the room he just hoped that ladyluck was on his side because he really did not want to see a half naked Hal so early in the morning.

"Hal wake up, wake up dude."

"Hmmm. Go away."

Chris slapped his arm careful as not to touch him too much. Hal had a weird wake up tendency to kick the nearest person or thing next to him that tried to wake him.

He jostled awake with an outstretched leg aimed at the unidentified nuisance. His vision was still blurry and unfocused but he still stood.

"Dude we need to be in class like now so all that freshen up stuff is gonna have to take a backseat. Atleast spray the axe and give people the impression that you smell good all the time even if you're hungover."

"Whatever. Give me a minute i could use a wash cloth and the axe spray and be done in a few."

True to his word Hal was finished in 3 minutes top. A record even for him. The trio was met at block 22 by Oliver and went in together. At the door they were greeted by none other than Principal Reynolds in a curt manner.

"Mr. Queen, Mr. Sullivan and Mr. Jordan i believe the examination slip entailed the times to be seated.

"Yes, sir but... ", Oliver launched into full charm mode but the principal was having none of it and sent them into the class in time for the actual examination to start.

If the morning was anything to go by today was going to be a disaster.

"Chlo come on, wait up."

It was the day after the most humiliating experience in her life and there was no way she was talking to the source of it to fall down that rabbit hole even further. Pete ran passed Clark and slung his arm around her shoulder trying to coax her out of her funk but she wasn't speaking to either of them.

The bell rang shortly after and they left her to it. At lunch Pete was the first to approach her at the Torch, "I really don't like being punished for Clark's mistakes you know."

Chloe obviously petrified with her behaviour to Pete blushed and apologized profusely. Although Pete harboured a little a crush for his best friend he knew how much his friend liked Clark and their entire story is a complicated one. One if you valued your life you wouldn't comment on or get in the middle of. "So what did he do now?"

"Long version or summary?"

"Short version ".

"In that case Lana. So what are you up to now because i have a lead on that mysterious disappearance case and I could really use my wingman?"

"You're on Sullivan and you can't keep avoiding him forever so what are you gonna do?"

"I think its time I let go of this stupid crush and my brother would so kill me if I make a go at it again. He was already pissed when I actually said yes to Clark at prom although he was like, "go for it Chlo, it could be one for the win column." I think we're better off as friends anyway and a battered heart is better than a completely broken one."

"I guess so. So where's the lead?"

"Suicide slums so I need you to meet me at the Talon by 5 so we can head over there. Deal?"

"Jesus you're gonna kill me one of these days Chlo. Imma be there, I got my dad's car with me."

"Great, thanks again Pete." She pecked him on the cheek to which he blushed and teased her about getting caught by bad guys again.

She rolled her eyes. It wasn't her fault she was a trouble magnet. Trouble just seemed to follow her around plus she might've just wanted an excuse to avoid Clark a bit. Athough she wanted them to be friends again he had to stew a bit.

Soon after Pete left and made a mental note to clue Clark in on their rendezvous. If he knew anything at all about Chloe he knew this meeting was gonna be a whole lot more trouble than it was worth so an extra pair of eyes, ears or hands shouldn't hurt.


End file.
